


Carrot Cake

by gobyrdie



Series: Welcome to the Bakery! [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cute Hinata Shouyou, Embarrassed Hinata Shouyou, Flirty Tsukishima Kei, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Tsukishima Kei, Thirsty Tsukishima Kei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25624381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gobyrdie/pseuds/gobyrdie
Summary: Tsukishima really can't keep his hands off of Hinata's ass, leading to a little bit of chaos in Shouyou's life. But what would he do without his intelligent boyfriend, acting a little dumb?Slight OOC
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Welcome to the Bakery! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857418
Comments: 6
Kudos: 251





	Carrot Cake

**Author's Note:**

> I love TsukiHina so much, they are literally my favourite pair! I just wish there were more fics about them! But also, stay safe out there!

Kei Tsukishima never would have guessed he would be dating the second smallest, annoying ex-player of the Karasuno volleyball team (now, player for the MSBY-Black Jackals). In fact, no one would have been able to see them together. They also wouldn’t have been able to predict how protective and flirtatious Tsukishima would be or how easily flustered Hinata gets, but here they are. Happy, very much so in love, currently cuddling on Tsukishima’s couch. 

Kei’s boyfriend is talking about some random things his best friend, Kageyama and his boyfriend/Tsukishima’s best friend Yamaguchi would do as a couple, laying on the taller male’s body. Shouyou’s head lays upon his shoulder and his hand hangs off to the side, fingers dancing lightly on the carpet. Tsukishima’s hands rest upon the small of his tiny boyfriend’s back. Shoyou shifts himself to better see his boyfriend’s face and moves both his hands to place his chin upon. Kei looks down at his lover and sees him beaming with a smile and smiles back, while he continues to talk about their friends and Kei gets distracted by something else about his boyfriend. His smile widens as his hands creep down his back and onto his rather plump ass. At this, Shouyou briefly freezes but continues to talk about random things while Kei continues to gently rub his butt. Tsukishima would only admit this to Hinata but he loves his butt, mainly due to it being soft and it making a nice pillow for when he’s reading (despite his boyfriend being incredibly embarrassed by him using his ass as a cushion). He continues to minstrate the soft cheeks and Shouyou tries his best to not be distracted, whilst a bright blush is all over his face.

“So babe, I want to go to that place in town so we can eat the award winning funnel cakes! Since returning from Brazil, I haven’t had the chance to enjoy local food. Mom’s been feeding me her food for the last 3 weeks! Not that I mind, but I do miss porkbuns and the occasional funnel cake.” Kei doesn’t respond and Shouyou huffs and looks up to see his boyfriend’s stoic face, eyes focusing on his large hands groping Shouyou. Tsukishima refocuses on the face of the ginger who looks embarrassed and disappointed at the same time.

“Kei, stop playing with my butt and pay attention to me!”

“I am paying attention to you.”

“Then, what did I say a few moments ago?”

“To pay attention-”

“Not that, Kei. Before that.” Kei looks into space thoughtfully, then looks back at his boyfriend.

“Fine, I was paying attention to one part of you.” With that, he tenderly squeezes the smaller spiker’s butt and groans.

“Babe.” Shouyou whines and his larger boyfriend kisses his forehead.

“What? I can’t help that you’re caked up. 

“Tsukishima.”

“Stacked like a three tier cake.”

“Kei.”

That you have a fat ass.”

“Kei Tsukishima!”

“That’s my name, don’t wear it out. What’s up?”

“Stoooop talking about my butt, you’re embarrassing me!”

“Okay, but no one else is here, so why be embarrassed? You know what, no one else is here, let’s have a little fun…” Tsukishima starts kissing his boyfriend’s neck and Hinata wriggles out of his grasp.

“Fine, let’s bake a cake since you’re so set on me being “caked-up”. God, I wish you never discovered the internet. I wish you still lived in the time of your favourite creatures.” Hinata speaks as he walks into the kitchen to search for the ingredients for making a cake. Tsukishima is in tow.

“Dinosaurs were long before us so are you implying you wish we never met?” Kei stands behind his boyfriend and presses more kisses to the nape of his neck, hands sliding back to where they were destined to be (or, at least in his opinion).

“Stop grabbing my butt and no, I’m just saying. Dinosaurs didn’t have the internet and they were fine… well, until they all died but that’s not my point.”

“Hey, baby-cakes? What if we made lunch instead of cake? I’m actually quite hungry.”

“Fine by me, as long as your hands aren’t on my butt, I’m perfectly fine. Also, don’t call me baby-cakes. You’re still talking about my bum!”

“Does me doing these things make you that uncomfortable, babe?”

“No, I don’t mind it, it’s just that earlier, you were only focused on my butt instead of me. Now, you have no choice but to mostly focus on me!”

“In my defense, your juicy ass is a part of you so technically-”

“Kei Tsukishima, you may shut up now.”

“Fiesty, that’s hot.”

“Kei!” Kei genuinely laughs at his lover’s playful exasperation and presses a kiss to his forehead. They proceed to cook together and when they are done, they sit at the table and say their thanks for the food. Kei waits for his boyfriend to take the first bite, given that he is older by a few months but his boyfriend just stares at him.

“Hmm? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I was just thinking about how much I love you. What are you thinking about?”

“How much I love food and how good this food smells right now. Eat up, ya big sap.”

“You get to say innuendos but I don’t get to say I love you? Is this how it is, now?”

“Baby, at least I wasn’t preventing you from eating. Now, take a bite so I can eat.” Shouyou playfully glares at his lover, looking him directly in his eyes as he proceeds to take a bite. As soon as he does, Kei starts to eat.

“Happy, now?”

“Mhmm! By the way, I love you, too. Though, you never explicitly said those three words alone, just said you were thinking-”

“Kei, I love you with all my heart. Now, finish eating so we can cuddle.” The two finish eating and Shouyou washes the dishes while Kei dries and puts away. They then go up to Tsukishima’s room and cuddle, Hinata’s head upon the blonde’s chest, listening to the steady yet quickened pace of his heart.

“Baby, your heartbeat’s fast, you good?”

“Lemme touch your butt. Please?” Hinata sighs and gives into the slight puppy eyes the taller is giving him. ‘What he’d do for my butt, jeez, what a loser. My loser’, he thinks to himself.

“Fine, only because you said please!” Kei smirks at him and tenderly gropes the cheeks, the smaller blushing at the action and presses his lips on the ginger. He breaks them apart and smiles breathlessly at his lover.

“Carrot cake.” Shouyou looks at him in blank confusion.

“Huh?”

“Carrot cake!” Kei says excitedly and kisses the smaller’s neck, leaving hickies.

“What? Also, not there! I don’t want to have to explain that to anyone!” Kei chuckles at his tiny boyfriend and kisses his cheek before explaining.

“You remind me of carrot cake. Your hair is orange like carrots and you are caked up.” Hinata opens his mouth to smart mouth him but Tsukishima continues to kiss him. He lets out pleased noises as Tsukishima deepens the kiss and increases his groping. Shouyou runs his hands up his body and rests them on his shoulder to pull away from the steamy kiss, panting.

“Looks like you want me to touch you in other areas, hmm?” With that Kei rapidly shifts them around, placing Shouyou onto his back and moves in closer to the shorter boy.

“K-Kei! Mmph!”


End file.
